The Yin Yang Water
by tinkerbinker
Summary: A new Sheng Gong Wu has gone active, one that Chase Young seems to have taken as interest in. Between the monks and the ancient Heylin Warrior who will win? Will good rise once more, or lose for this time to pass?
1. The Brewing Storm

This is a short first chapter, but the rest will be longer. This is a rewrite of The yin Water which you may read, but I do not advise it as it is something a monkey with a typewriter could have outdone.

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed across a blackened sky, silhouetting the figure of a lone man standing before an open window. His golden eyes blinked silently against the bright white flash and he waited for the pounding rain to fall forth from the storm lit sky. The harsh rumble of thunder sounded violently across the Land of Nowhere yet the man did not hear it over the sound of a harsh screeching voice uttered by none other than the Heylin Witch known as Wuya.<p>

"Chase, a new Sheng Gong Wu has become active… Shall we go and fetch it?" The witch purred with one hand draped on his shoulder, her green swirled eyes flashing as she thought of the days when she still had her powers and had no need for such objects as Sheng Gong Wu. Chase Young turned from the window, his gloved hand forcing hers off his shoulder as quickly as he could mange of it. He tightened his grip painfully and snorted at the sheer audacity of what she had chosen to do before releasing her hand.

"Be gone witch, I have no patience for such trivial matters as another Sheng Gong Wu gone active." He growled, his eyes flashing within the light of yet another lightening strike. Anger flared up within his stomach, his lip curling up slightly as he looked upon the Heylin witch. He didn't know how the worm Spicer had been able to stand even so much as being around her. Day in and day out he was not able to stand it, instead wishing that he was simply able to lock her within the Yin Yang world for the next one thousand five hundred years.

Wuya smiled slightly, stepping up towards Chase and placing one long hand up against his cheek. She laughed slightly under her breath, her green eyes glinting once more.

"Ah, but Chase. I would think you would be interested in keeping this Wu out of Omi's hands." She spoke out close to his ear, the smile never leaving her lips as she looked upon Chase Young. In truth she with for the Sheng Gong Wu for herself, but could not make to gather them without some assistance from someone. Whether it be Chase Young, Jack Spicer or even Katnappe.

Chase Young's lip curled upward in displeasure as he reached up, grasping her hand roughly within his own. Away from his cheek he wrenched her hand, holding it up and away from her body. Anger showed with his stance as his shoulders squared, the spikes from his armor flashing out as though they wished to threaten of all who stood in his way.

"Wuya, unless you have a wish for death I strongly suggest you never touch me again." He spoke out, his voice held under his own tight control whilst his eyes flashed a dangerous red. Wuya could not argue with Chase, his anger evident and high enough that she would not risk it without her powers.

"Of course, I understand Chase." Wuya said as she backed away from the Heylin warrior, taking one slow step at a time. Up came her hands only slightly, catching up in front of her in order to ward off one of Chase's blows if he did lose of his temper.

"But this Sheng Gong Wu... It is the Yin Water." The Heylin Witch said, a slight grin hitting over the corner of her lips as thunder sounded as if to enunciate her point. Rumbling the sound lingered onward within the citadel as though it could not leave the place of evil that it had come to.

A wicked smile flashed over Chase Young's face even as he tilted his head slightly upwards. Down into his armor the spikes vanished without a trace, the line along the top as seamless as it had even been.

"Then I think it's time we give the monks a little visit." He spoke out, waving his hand so that each of the jungle cats slunk out of the shadows. Each fallen warrior waited with their eyes trained on Chase and their bodies held perfectly still. A smile yet lingered on Chase's face as darkness surrounded them on all sides and cast them from sight.


	2. Thunder First Sounds

A bit of a long chapter I am afraid, but better then the first write of it was. Hopefully it is enjoyable.

* * *

><p>Above the Xiaolin Temple the sun shone down, hiding away only behind a few white clouds that hung within the sky. A gentle breeze stirred and silence filled the air scented of the spring flowers. Across the courtyard within the temple trained four young monks, one small with a head as round and yellow as a cheese ball, one wearing a cowboy hat, one in pigtails, and one who looks as though he wished more to be sleeping. Towards them hurried a small green dragon, a scroll tucked under one arm as he slithered forward and across the ground.<p>

"Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo! We've got a Sheng Gong Wu alert!" The small dragon called out, his voice shattering the tranquil silence that had existed only a few moments before.

Within the air Omi turned, landing on the ground on one foot before he made to rush over to Dojo. Up around his feet small puffs of dust showed forth, speaking of the lack of rain that had gripped the land. Before the dragon he paused, each of the monks skidding up behind him and leaving a large cloud of dust swirling around in the air.

"No need to yell about it Dojo, we're all right here. An' sorry about that little buddy." Clay spoke out, tipping his hat up in order to get a better look at the coughing dragon. He offered an apologetic grin to Dojo, realizing that they has caused the dust that he was now choking on.

"Hm. Anyway, we've got a new Wu that just itching to be found. Speaking of itching I've got this rash…" Dojo started out, holding up the end of his tail with the arm that was not holding the scroll. Over each of the four dragons in training a look of disgust ran, each of them shuddering.

"Dojo, dude, what does this new Wu do?" Raimundo interrupted Dojo, keeping him from telling them about the rash and further horrifying them. He held his hand out, offering to take the scroll from Dojo so that they could see just what it was that the Wu did.

Dojo shook his head while dropping his tail and muttering under his breath for it seemed to the dragon no one ever wanted to listen about his various reactions to the Wu. Out from under his arm he brought the scroll and rolled it out, showing forth of the image that the scroll brought forth. Within the circle it showed forth a man who held a small vial and drank from it quickly. Into a fighting stance the man dropped, the symbol for water appearing while all around him it seemed as though a great flood appeared.

"The Yin Yang water. This Wu belong to a group of Sheng Gong Wu that Dashi created to be used in times of great crisis, and only to be used then because of the side effects of use." Dojo started out, poking the scroll in what seemed to almost be an absentminded manner. Nodding to himself he considered of the scroll for a moment, only looking up when Master Monk Fung stepped out of the temple.

"Young monks, you must retrieve this Sheng Gong Wu. It is of the uttermost importance to the safety of the world." Master Fung spoke out, folding his arms together within the sleeves of his robes. From one monk to the next he looked without allowing of his gaze to settle upon any of them specifically.

"Or what? No, wait, let me guess. Ten thousand years of darkness again?" Raimundo said sarcastically as he folded his arms together and looked away. He rolled his eyes slightly, having said that more then once before and having been correct each time before as well.

"Actually, yes. How did you know?" Master Fung questioned, his gaze transferring over to Raimundo and staying there for a few moments. His expression did not change, though it was clear to any who might be watching that he knew just how Raimundo knew.

"Lucky guess?" Raimundo said with a very slightly shrug that only just lifted his shoulders and a sheepish smile. It seemed to him that they were always the ones that had to save the world though he also knew Omi would declare it was because they were the chosen ones if he mentioned it.

"My friends, let us make slow! We must retrieve the Sheng Gong Wu." Omi spoke out as he pressed his hands together with a smile. He wished to use the yin Yang water himself as it seemed that it was the one for his own element. If it would make him as strong as he believed that it would it would only aid him in becoming the greatest warrior who ever lived, though he already believed that he was perfect as he was.

"I think you mean let us make haste, Omi" Raimundo corrected, holding his hand out in font of him with his palms facing downward. There were the times that he felt as though he shouldn't bother correcting Omi though this was not one of them.

"That two!" Omi declared as he watched dojo change from a very small dragon to a very large one. Up onto Dojo's back he sprung, landing softly and without trouble. Up after him clambered the other monks, all of them waving to Master Fung as Dojo took off and up into the air.

"Be careful Young Monks. You may have more trouble than you think ahead of you." Master Fung said as the four monks and Dojo flew away to retrieve of the Sheng Gong Wu. Each of them, even Master Fung, could only suspect of the far more powerful storm then what it was that they would soon encounter.

Away from the temple the four monks flew, Dojo's undulating movements casting them up and down as though they were riding on the sea. Into the horizon Raimundo looked as they sped forward, seeing of the forest that rose up towards them and of the storms clouds that towered above even the tallest of the trees.

"So where exactly is this Wu?" Raimundo shouted over the rumbling of thunder that sounded far off within the distance. Up in front of his eyes he brought his arm, shielding them from the wind that roared.

"Hmmm, thata way. Hold onto your hats!" Dojo said with a quick point of his claw and a sudden plunge downward. Down through the air he plunged, the monks screaming on his back. They were used to dojo doing such things, but it was never a pleasant experience for them to feel as though they had left their stomachs behind them.

Watching from the ground stood forth the Heylin Warrior who was known as Chase Young. As the breeze brushed past him his hair moved within the wind, a single strand drifting across his face as he watched the monks dive down towards the earth. Behind his back his hands were folded, and his feet were held to shoulder width apart.

Besides the Heylin Warrior stood a woman dressed in purple, the Heylin Witch known as Wuya. A smile graced her lips as she watched the monks, her thoughts that they would soon gain of the Sheng gong Wu that had revealed itself.

"Shall we give them a slight delay, Chase?" Wuya asked with a smile as she took a single step towards where it was the Wu had been hidden away from the world. Out of her robes flashed the Ruby of Ramses, the red glinting within the fading light of the sun.

"Hardly. There is no need for such underhand tactics as yours Wuya" Chase said, his expression unchanging as he watched of the monks. Forward he took one step before breaking into a run, vanishing off into the trees and away from the Heylin Witch.

Dojo pulled up and out of the dive, landing upon the ground and shrinking down to the size that he normally took upon himself. On the ground Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay landed, each of them standing next to the other and searching for the Sheng Gong Wu.

"There!" Raimundo cried out, pointing the way forward towards the Yin Yang water within the tip of a tree and starting off towards it quickly. Down towards the ground he bent slightly, allowing his arms to rest down by his side as he ran forward and across the ground. Up towards the top of the trees he glanced, spotting of Chase Young as he moved forward in order to gain of the Wu first.

"Tell me this is not happening." Raimundo groaned out as he pushed off the bottom of the forest floor. All around him the leaves swirled as he spun within the air, landing upon one branch and moving towards the other. Under him the other monks ran, watching for Spicer and each trying to reach of the Sheng Gong Wu.

Through the tree branches Chase glanced as a single bolt of lightening shot forth within the sky, a grin stretching over his face within the rumble of thunder that followed. Back behind him one arm moved and then suddenly forward, a block of ice suddenly moving up between Raimundo and the Wu.

Into the ice Raimundo slammed with a thud, sliding down it with a groan and scrambling to grab hold of the branch under it. Into his robe he reached, bringing out the Fist of Tebigong.

"Omi, little buddy, what did you do that for?" Clay spoke out, pointing up towards Raimundo for only a moment before launching himself up into the trees. Over the branches he climbed, trying to make it up to The Yin Yang water as quickly as he could.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Raimundo cried out, his voice being carried away within the wind so that he did not hear of clays words. Into the ice his encased fist hit, shattering through the ice and sending glittering shards down to the forest below where they would melt in the oncoming rain. On the branch he crouched, suddenly pushing off and using the power of the wind that swept to speed himself along so that he arrived upon the same branch that Chase Young himself did.

"But, I did not…" Omi cried out within defense of himself within the face of Clay's own question. Up into branches he followed with Kimiko following close behind, each of them leaping upwards without pause or hesitation.

Running forward both Chase Young and Raimundo caught upon the Wu, their hands touching upon it within the same moment. Over chase young's face a smile flashed, while over Raimundo's came froth a great scowl at the Heylin Warrior.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Shaolin Showdown!" Chase Young declared, his fist tightening upon the bottle that was the Yin Yang water. Amusement showed forth within his face even while anger only grew within Raimundo's. Below them Clay, Omi and Kimiko watched, the tense feeling within the air growing by the second.

.


End file.
